1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, and more particularly, to an OLED display for removing organic materials remaining in a non-display region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-luminescent display featuring wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and fast response.
Therefore, the OLED display is widely applied to mobile devices, such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, mobile data terminals, smart phones, super-slim laptops, tablets, flexible display devices, etc. or to electric/electronic devices, such as super-slim TVs, etc.
The OLED display may embody colors as holes and electrons are respectively injected by anodes and cathodes, are recombined with each other, and emit light. In this regard, light is emitted when excitons, which are combinations of injected holes and electrons, transit from an excited state to a ground state.
OLED displays may be categorized according to driving mechanisms as follows: passive matrix (PM) type and active matrix (AM) type.
In a PMOLED display, anodes and cathodes are arranged in columns and rows, and scanning signals are supplied to the cathodes from a row driving circuit. In this regard, only one of the rows is selected. Furthermore, a data signal is inputted to each of the pixels by a column driving circuit.
An AMOLED display controls signals inputted to each of the pixels by using thin-film transistors (TFTs). Therefore, an AMOLED display is suitable for processing a large amount of signals, and thus the AMOLED display is popular as a display device for reproducing moving pictures.
Generally, in the case of forming an emissive layer via a nozzle printing method, a continuous ejection operation is performed to uniformly apply an organic raw material onto a display region of a substrate, reducing tact time, and reducing manufacturing cost.
As a result, an organic material is ejected not only onto a display region of a substrate, but also onto a non-display region of the substrate, such as a cathode contact region, in which it is not necessary to apply the organic material. Therefore, it is necessary to perform an additional processing operation, such as an organic material removal operation using oxygen plasma. Furthermore, if an organic material exists in a cathode contact region, cathode resistance increases.